Ties That Bind
by dynamiteXcookie
Summary: A recently noticed mystery writer, Abigail Lockhart, catches the attention of the notorious Joker. It's a bad summary, but the story itself is better.
1. Chapter 1

This story is based on The Dark Knight. I will try to keep up with the movie as best as I can. Any feedback that you may have is greatly appreciated.

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC, Batman, The Joker, or any other character that you recongize. I do however, own Abigail, Audrey, and any other character I choose to make up.**

I sighed as I looked at the screen of my computer. The curser was flashing at the end of the page, after the first and only sentence that was typed. Why couldn't I think of anything to write? My deadline was due soon, and everything I wrote wasn't good enough compared to my other book. You see, my name is Abigail Raine and I am a recently new author. I have only written one published work and it had gotten many good reviews from the best book critiques in Gotham. I was currently working on the sequel to my first book, _The Christmas Killer_. I've always heard of Valentine and Halloween killers, but never Christmas killers. So with my writing skills I wrote a book that eventually got published. Big Whoop! Now, I have thousands of fans and my publisher demanding a sequel.

Sighing once again, I reread what I wrote. Not liking what I read, I highlighted and erased that one sentence. I put my head in my hands and growled lightly. Why the hell couldn't I think of anything? I need this book done, but stupid writers block! Deciding that I should just give up for now and take a break, I got up from my desk, put my shoes and coat on, and walked out the door. Gotham wasn't a place where you could just walk outside and expect everything to be fine. You had to be extremely careful about who you bumped into. These streets were filled with mobsters, drug dealers, and Gotham's psychos.

I finally made it to the Starbucks that was around four blocks away from my apartment. I walked in, ordered my mocha latte and sat down at one of the tables. I looked out the window and saw a paperboy standing outside waving a newspaper in the air. On the cover, you could easily see the always smiling face of the Joker. He went around and terrorized the city for fun. I chuckled lightly at that. The Joker and the main character of _The Christmas Killer_ were so much alike. They were both sadistic and killed for the thrill. Not to mention they were both crazy to boot.

By the time I finished my coffee, it was already 6:30 pm and it was dark. I threw my cup out and walked out of Starbucks. I pulled my jacket tighter around my body and started the four block walk back to my apartment. I looked up at the sky and let out a giggle. The Bat Symbol was lighting up a good part of the sky. Every criminal was probably shaking in their boots right about now. I don't get why everyone is so scared of the Batman. To me, he's just someone trying to hide from his life. He's hiding behind a mask and weapons. What other logical thought is there to it?

Finally making it home, I threw my jacket in the closet and turned on the T.V. I sighed as the anchorman talked about the Joker's latest offense. It was actually one of his more normal crimes. He robbed a bank. Granted it was the mobs bank, but it was a bank none the less. You might think me crazy, but I kinda like this Joker guy. He gives something new to Gotham, even if it is a whole bunch of chaos. Personally, I think a little bit of chaos can be good. I laughed as I thought back to when I was 15. I was such a crazy teenager, always breaking rules and doing things I wasn't supposed too. I may have grown up, but that doesn't mean that I like the person I am. I would kill to be how I was when I was a teenager. I guess that is why I like the Joker. He doesn't care what happens. It's all just a game to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC, Batman, The Joker, or any other character that you recongize. I do however, own Abigail, Audrey, and any other character I choose to make up.**

"Audrey please! Just give me a month or so more to finish this!" I begged my publisher. I was sitting on my couch holding a pillow to my chest with my legs tucked under me.

"Why Abby? Why do you need this extension?" She asked exasperated. I sighed and looked out the window. I knew that as soon as I told her I haven't even started to write she was going to explode on me.

"Aud, I have a massive case of writers block. I don't know what to write or how to write it. Now before you go off about 'you haven't written anything?' I did, but it just wasn't good enough. Audrey I need more time to get this done." I explained to her.

"Fine. You have two months to finish this. That's all I'm giving you, you hear!" Audrey said sighing. I smiled.

"Thank you Audrey!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah. I want to know how everything is going in two weeks though. Update me okay? I got to go." She said.

"Okay. I'll talk to you later." With that we both hung up. I did a little happy dance in my head. I leaned forward and grabbed my laptop that had been sitting on the coffee table while I was talking to Audrey. I opened a new word document and began to type.

_Jane Wilson. That name seemed so foreign to her, but she needed to get used to it. She couldn't let her true identity out to anyone. She was in trouble. The Christmas Killer was still at large, and she had a feeling he was coming after her again. She was the only one to have escaped him two years ago, and it enraged him. He wanted her dead, but she wouldn't let him find her. Not this time. This time, she was prepared. _

I stopped writing and reread what I wrote. I guess it'll have to do, I thought to myself. I tried to continue writing but my mind wasn't set to it. It was too quite here, I needed to get out. I grabbed my laptop and my bag and walk out the door. I was once again heading to my favorite Starbucks four blocks away. It was halfway through fall, and it was starting to get colder everyday. Winter was fast approaching. Gotham is a dark city. Even when it's a bright sunny day, there always seems to be a cloud covering it. Somehow though, during the winter, when its always the darkest, it looks beautiful with snow covering the streets.

I walked into Starbucks and ordered a mocha latte and sat down at a table by the window. I opened my laptop and continued to write. Right now, I didn't care if it wasn't good or not. I was just going to write, at least a page, and then read it over. I wrote a sentence when I felt someone looking at me. I looked around the place but didn't see anyone. I furrowed by brow and tried to continue writing, ignoring the strange feeling that someone was watching me. I couldn't help but laugh at myself as I read what I wrote. Jane had the same feeling.

My coffee was done and it was 7 o clock at night. It seemed like a good time to head home. I packed my stuff up, waved to Jill who worked there, and left. Many people were already off the streets in fear of running into a criminal. Truth be told, I knew I shouldn't be either, but I've been walking here for a year now and nothing happened. I past multiple ally ways. I always thought about taking a shortcut home through them, but I knew that they were worse than walking the streets.

I felt that someone was watching me again. All fucking day! I stopped walking and looked around. Of course, no one! I growled in frustration and continued walking. If I felt that one more time I'm going to….

"Okay! What The Fuck Do You Want Asshole!" I yelled spinning around quickly and ran into someone. With eyes wide, I slowly stepped back and looked up. In front of me stood the man that Gotham feared. All of Gotham, except me. He laughed at me and pulled out a knife. He quickly grabbed for me and forced the knife into my mouth.

"What were you saying beautiful?" He asked grinning. I looked him dead in the eye, completely unfazed by the knife that was in my mouth.

"I was saying, 'What the fuck do you want asshole?'" I managed to mumble through the knife. The Joker looked at me confused at first, but then enraged. He pulled my neck forward ruffley along with the knife. The sudden movement caused a small amount of my skin to break. I glared up at him and kicked him in the shin. He left go of me and probably expected me to run. I did the opposite. I rubbed my neck and looked at the man that I have watched on the news everyday. The man that I, I guess you can say, idolized.

"Why aren't you running? Why aren't you scared?" He asked grumbling at me. I laughed lightly and shook my head.

"You are…interesting to say the least. You don't give a shit what anyone thinks about you. You just have fun and that's all you care about." I stated turning to walk away. In all honesty, I had half a mind that he would follow me, but he didn't. Part of me was disappointed about that fact, but something in my gut told me that, that wouldn't be the last time I saw him. Truth be told, I was looking forward to it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC, Batman, The Joker, or any other character that you recongize. I do however, own Abigail, Audrey, and any other character I choose to make up.**

It's been a week since the incident with the Joker, and still no sign of him. I sighed as I walked up the stairs to my apartment flipping through the mail that I currently held. Bills, bills, more bills, oh wait? What's this? There was a letter from Bruce Wayne. In case you were wondering, yes, I am indeed a friend of Bruce Wayne's. We were at a party together for a mutual friend and we just started talking and have been friends ever since. I opened the door to my apartment and threw the bills on the table that was standing by the door. I would get to those eventually. I sat down on the couch after taking my jacket off and opened the letter. The letter was in fact an invitation to a fundraiser for Harvey Dent. I chuckled slightly knowing how much Bruce hated Dent. I knew it was just an act for Rachel, Bruce's ex girlfriend who he was still madly in love with. Poor guy.

The party would be held at Bruce's penthouse tonight. I rolled my eyes at his lateness of sending the invitations out. It was just like him. I got off the couch and walked to my room to decide what I should wear to the event. I walked into my room and turned on my iHome, picked a song I wanted to listen to, and walked over to my closet dancing and singing along. I threw my closet doors open and took out every nice dress I had. I finally came to one that I absolutely adored. It was a long silky red dress that stopped about an inch from the floor. I quickly hung the other dresses up and closed the closet doors. I grabbed my red open toed stilettos that wrapped around my ankle with a red ribbon. I laid my outfit for later on a chair in the corner of my room and left.

I went back into the living room and grabbed my laptop off of the coffee table and decided I should try to write again. I finally had about 3 chapters of my book done and my writer's block was slowly slipping away. I wrote about 5 more pages by the time 11 o'clock came around. I ordered some Chinese for lunch and turned the T.V on to the news. The joker apparently killed a Batman wannabe, and he left the news station a video with a warning/deal. The Joker wanted the Batman to revel himself and if he didn't, people were going to die everyday. The food got here, and I ate quickly before taking a shower.

Once I got out of the shower, I wrapped my body in a towel. I blow dried by hair and it fell on my shoulders in soft waves. After my hair was done, I started to work on my makeup. I put on some black eyeliner, some black eye-shadow, and red lipstick. I walked out of the bathroom and into my room. I slipped on the dress and shoes, grabbed a purse, and I was ready to go. I walked outside and got into my car, and headed over to Bruce's place. I got there and there was already a lot of people. A few people came up to me and asked me about my books and I answered them with the utmost politeness. I made casual small talk with a few people until I saw someone making their way towards me.

"Alfred!" I exclaimed smiling brightly at him. He looked at me in shock and smiled back.

"Well, if it isn't Miss. Abigail!" He said offering me a glass of champagne. "It is so good to see you. I must admit, Master Wayne thought you wouldn't show." I laughed and shook my head.

"Well, it was such short notice, but I decided I needed to get out for a while." I commented. Alfred nodded and looked behind him then back at me apologetically. I chuckled. "Alfred its okay. You have work to do."

"Thank you Abigail. It was great talking to you." I smiled at him as he walked away. He was now talking to Rachel and Harvey, who looked like he would rather be anywhere but here. Rachel spotted me looking around the room and decided to come over and talk.

"Abby!" She exclaimed hugging me.

"Hey Rach! How are you?" I asked smiling.

"I'm fine. Abs, I would like you to meet Harvey Dent." She said introducing us. I smiled politely at the new D.A and shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Harvey." I said. He smiled and nodded.

"Likewise. Rachel couldn't stop talking about her friend that's a famous author." Harvey commented. I laughed and looked at Rachel.

"Nothing bad I hope." I said playfully. Rachel laughed and shook her head.

"Never." she said back. Just then we heard a helicopter flying over the building. As soon as it landed, Bruce Wayne walked out of it with three girls. I rolled my eyes at him. So predictable.

"Sorry that I'm late. I'm glad to see that you all started without me." He said as he walked inside. "Now, where is Harvey? Where is Harvey Dent. The man of the hour. Where's Rachel Dawes? She is my oldest friend, come here. You know when Rachel first told me she was dating Harvey Dent, I had one thing to say: The guy from those god awful campaign commercials? I believe in Harvey Dent?" He paused as everyone laughed. I sighed and shook my head thinking that he should just leave those two alone. "Yeah nice slogan Harvey, but it caught Rachel's attention…" After the initial humiliation, I started to zone the billionaire out. I came out of my daze by the sound of clapping. Bruce walked outside followed by Rachel. I saw Harvey watch her leave and I decided he shouldn't be alone. I walked over and stood next to him.

"Having a good time?" I asked him casually. He looked down at me then back to Rachel and Bruce.

"I would be having a better time if she wasn't talking to him." He stated leaning against the wall. I looked up at him.

"Harvey listen to me, I may not have know Rachel that long, but I know that she wouldn't do anything to hurt you. Bruce and her, it wont happen. Just trust her okay?" I told him as soon as Rachel walked back over to us. "I'll leave you two alone." I said walking away and over to Bruce. I tapped on his shoulder to get his attention. He turned around and smiled at me.

"Abby! I didn't think you would come!" He said hugging me. I laughed and hugged him back.

"I know." I said chuckling. Bruce gave me a questioning look. "Alfred." I said answering his unasked question. He laughed knowing that it was true.

"Well I'm glad you came." he said "but I'm afraid that I have to leave you for the moment." With that he walked away. I sighed and walked outside on the balcony. I leaned against the railing and looked down at the city. It was hard to tell how long I was actually out there, it could have been a minute or 20. None of that matters though, because the quiet was soon interrupted by a gun shot sounding from inside. I quickly turned my head and tried to look through the glass, but everyone was in the way. I quietly opened the door and pushed past people.

"Do you know where Harvey is? Do you know who he is?" I heard coming from the middle of the circle that was made. I was finally in the front and my heart stopped. It was him. This went on for a few minutes until Joker threatened someone. Rachel then interfered.

"Rachel no." I whispered quietly. Joker taunted her for a while and then, here comes Batman. Once he showed up, I sneered. Don't get me wrong, he protects the city and all, but he just didn't settle well with me. Rachel got thrown out the window and Batman followed after her. The Joker was still there and was smiling at each person in the room. His eyes fell on me and his smile grew.

"Well well well! Hello again darling!" he sang as he walked towards me. "Still not scared huh?" he asked. I just stared at him with my arms crossed.

"You threw my friend out the window." I said nonchalantly. The Joker laughed manically and grabbed my hand.

"I am very sorry about that dear." he said kissing my hand. "Truly I am, but it had to be done!" he cackled. I ripped my hand out of his and folded my arms once more. "Ah stubborn I see." he said looking at the man next to me. "I will be seeing you again doll face." he said turning back to me and looking me in the eye.

"I'm sure you will." I commented. He gave me one more crazy smile and left with his goons. As soon as he was gone everyone crowded around me asking if I was alright. I told them that I was fine, but I needed to go home. I left the penthouse and once again sat in my car. I sat there for a few minutes, wondering what the hell just happened. I turned my car on and drove home. I parked in front of the apartment building and started to walk inside. I stopped as soon as I unlocked the door. I turned around, once again feeling like someone was watching me, but as always no one was there. I, however, knew better and scanned the street once more.

"This is going to be a regular thing now isn't it?" I ask before turning around to go inside.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys! I'm sorry it took so long for me to update! Things have been hectic with school starting and everything! Here is the next chapter! I hope all of you like it!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC, Batman, the Joker, or any other character that you recognize. I do, however, own Abigail, Audrey, and any other character I choose to make up.**

It's kind of funny how one or two chance encounters can make you think of someone non stop. Now, stop your thoughts right there. I am not in love, nor will I ever be in love, with the Joker. He just fascinates me. In fact, he has become my muse. Ever since we had met, my writer's block had completely vanished. My new book is half way complete and Audrey is the happiest publisher in Gotham. Maybe I should write a small thank you to him, secretly of course. I started laughing at the thought. The Joker is not exactly the kind of person who would like to be thanked for being a muse, although he would find it rather amusing. No, I think it would be best if I just kept it to myself. I don't need him to continue stalking me, now do I? Ever since the fundraiser I have felt like I was being followed everywhere I went. Maybe I'm just paranoid, but I don't fully believe I am.

A week after Harvey's fundraiser I went to the same little Starbucks that I always go to when I want to get out of the apartment. I sat in the same seat, with the same coffee, and my laptop sitting on the table in front of me. Every now and then a fan would walk up to me and, after apologizing for interrupting me, asked a few questions about my previous novel. I answered their questions with the utmost politeness and a smile on my face. I loved how my readers were so enthusiastic about my book. It made me feel as if my life was finally going somewhere.

Amongst all the fans that asked me about my book, there was this one man. He had longish blonde hair and a very attractive face. There was something about him that seemed very familiar though. The way he spoke had a childish glee that I had heard only once before. I quickly shook that thought out of my head. What would the Joker be doing in a Starbucks of all places? Let alone without his clown make-up? Please. So I answered this attractive man's questions with a shy smile on my face. I was so entranced with this unknown man's eyes that I failed to see the scars that began just at the corners of his mouth. Unfortunately, I didn't realize this until he had walked out of the establishment and down the street.

The rest of that day I couldn't get the man out of my mind. Throughout the day, I found myself comparing this stranger to the Joker. The way he spoke, the way he laughed, the way he presented himself was so similar. What were the chances that two different men could share the same mannerisms? It's impossible, isn't it? Was the man at Starbucks really the Joker? It doesn't matter at this point. That one encounter had cured my writer's block for good.

Every now and then, when I would come home from an event or a friend's house, there would be a little gift box on the front steps or a single rose. Every time when I went to pick these "gifts" up, I would feel eyes on me. Instinctively, I would look around and try to spot the madman, but he was always so carefully hidden. All of this attention would scare most people, but it just makes me curious. How does the Joker know my favorite type of chocolate? My favorite flower? I know he is just trying to play mind games on me, but they don't scare me as much as they make me think. Why me?

I find myself thinking how long it will be before he presents himself to me again. This is ridiculous. I need to get out. Maybe Rachel will be willing to go out tonight. With that thought, I got up from my windowsill and walked over to the coffee table where my cell phone currently resides. I found her number and hit send. It rang four times before I heard her voice laughing into the receiver.

"Hello?" She answered, laughing at something in the background; most likely at Harvey.

"Hey Rach, its Abby!" I said smiling, even though I knew she couldn't see it.

"Hey! How are you? I haven't heard from you since the fundraiser!" she exclaimed. "I heard about...you know." I laughed at her concern.

"Rachel, I'm fine. I was actually wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight." I heard mumbling and knew that she was talking to Harvey. After a few minutes I was growing impatient. "Rachel!" I yelled into the phone like a teenager hyped up on candy. I heard the phone drop to the floor with a bang and laughed.

"Sorry! I would love to hang out tonight! See you at your place around 8?" She asked wondering if that would be a good time.

"Perfect! See you then!" With that we both hung up that phone and looked at the time. 6:30. An hour and a half before she gets here. I might as well get ready. I ran into my room and turned my iPod on so it blasted through out the entire apartment. I surprised my landlord hasn't kicked me out yet. I took a 15 minute shower, straightened my hair, and did my make-up before running into my room to get dressed. I decided to wear a simple little black dress and some black pumps. Right as I was finished getting ready, the door bell rang. I smiled and walked to the door.

"Give me a second Rach. Just let me grab my purse." I said opening the door to let my friend in. I grabbed my black clutch and threw my wallet and keys into it. "Okay! Let's go!" I said and looked up expecting to see my friend in front of me. Who I did see, however, caught me completely off guard.

"Well, hello there, beautiful!" My muse said smiling. "And just where might we be going tonight?" He laughed. I raised my eyebrow at him and smirked.

"We…" I said gesturing to him and I, "are not going anywhere. I am going out with Rachel tonight, but you probably already knew that now didn't you?" I asked the madman playfully. A huge grinned graced his lips as he chuckled at my response.

"Yes, I supposed I did. Did you like my little gifts?" He asked, winking at me as he pushed past me and walked into my apartment. I looked at him curiously and worriedly. Rachel would be here within a few minutes. If she saw him here she would flip out.

"Yes, I did. But how did you know what my favorites are?" I asked hurriedly. The Joker sat down on the couch and picked up my laptop that was resting on the coffee table.

"Well, you are quite a successful writer, you know? You have interviews all over the internet!" He said laughing as he looked through my computer. I suddenly realized that I have my new book typed on it, and quickly ran over to him to snatch the laptop out of his hands. "A bit, uh, protective of your laptop there huh?" He asked giggling.

"Look, I would love to continue this conversation but Rachel will be here very shortly. I don't want to have to answer any questions about why you were in my apartment if she walks in." I said putting my laptop back in its place and gesturing toward the door. Just as the Joker was about to open the door however, there came a knock from the other side. "Shit!" I exclaimed under my breath. I looked up at the Joker and saw him trying to stifle his laughter. I gave him a look that said laugh and you die, but that only made it worse. I quickly pulled him into my room where the fire escape was located.

"Listen Doll face, I think this is moving a bit too fast!" The clown laughed hysterically. I sneered and pointed towards the window.

"I'll be right there Rachel!" I yelled out of my bedroom door. "Get out, now!" I said pushing him towards the window. He threw his hands up in surrender and laughed.

"Okay, okay. I'm going." He said laughing. "I'll see you soon, my dear." He blew me a kiss, ducked out of my window, and ran down the fire escape. I quickly closed, and locked, my window before running to open the door for Rachel.

"Hey! Sorry I took so long! My hair wouldn't cooperate." I said laughing. She smiled and laughed with me.

"It's alright. You ready to go?" She asked and gestured behind her. I nodded and closed the door behind me.

Reminder to self: Make sure the window is actually locked and close the blinds before I go to bed.


End file.
